


Твой дражайший и старейший заклятый друг (Your Dearest and Oldest Frenemy)

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Letters, Love Letters, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Кроули случайно находит письмо, что Азирафаэль писал ему в период его столетнего сна, но никогда не собирался давать прочесть.Спойлер: Кроули читает его.





	Твой дражайший и старейший заклятый друг (Your Dearest and Oldest Frenemy)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Dearest and Oldest Frenemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157806) by [Jay_Spank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Spank/pseuds/Jay_Spank). 



Двое только что закончили ужин, в "Ритце", ни больше ни меньше. За почти столетие это успело стать ритуалом для них с ангелом, ужинать там. Если вы спросите, как ему еда, он соврёт и даст ужасный отзыв. На самом деле демон никогда не ел ничего кроме пищи ангелов*, время от времени, исключительно ради иронии. Он ходил туда, потому что Азирафаэлю это нравилось, и раз уж нравилось ангелу, то и ему было нормально, и покуда там подавали алкоголь, он был в некоем роде счастлив. Как и всегда, после ужина Азирафаэль пригласил его в свой книжный магазин выпить вина и поболтать, что скорее всего продлится всю ночь, а то и до утра. Сей ритуал, вот эта вещь между ними двумя, случалась всё чаще после почти-апокалипсиса. Не то чтобы Кроули возражал. По сути, зачастую это было основным событием дня. Он не собирался признавать этого перед ангелом, но подозревал (на самом деле точно знал), что для Азирафаэля это значило столько же. Демон улыбнулся этой мысли и сел за довольно захламлённый стол ангела.  
\- Твой стол это просто свинарник, ангел, - крикнул Кроули наверх. Ангел как раз ушёл за своим любимым вторничным вином.  
\- Он чистый! - крикнул в ответ Азирафаэль.  
\- Нет, не чистый!  
\- Нет, чистый!  
\- Тут по меньшей мере три чашки некогда горячего какао!  
\- Ох, замолкни!  
Кроули рассмеялся. Ангел вёл себя вздорно, но Кроули это в нём нравилось. Он взглянул вниз, на столешницу, и нахмурился. Там царил бардак. Убирает ли ангел хоть что-нибудь в ящики стола? Их ведь достаточно. Закатив глаза, Кроули выдвинул центральный ящик. Если уж он намерен бывать здесь чаще, ему стоит помочь прибраться. Однако, не успев ничего разобрать, Кроули увидел в самой середине ящика старый пожелтевший конверт, подписанный "Кроули".  
Любопытно.  
Это весьма любопытно. Он бросил взгляд на лестницу. Ангела всё ещё не было видно, и, учитывая, как легко он всё теряет, это займёт некоторое время. Это ведь не будет пренебрежением доверия друга, раз уж письмо адресовано ему? Верно? Открыв конверт, он достал полностью пожелтевший лист бумаги.

 

 _Дорогой Кроули,_  
_Прошло какое-то время. Довольно долгое, я бы сказал. Полагаю, в последний раз это была та ужасная ситуация со святой водой. Я по-прежнему не хочу давать тебе её. Я ангел, и просто не могу дать кому-либо средство самоуничтожения, демон это или нет. Знаю, я разозлился, и мы оба наговорили не самых приятных вещей. Возможно, это наивно с моей стороны, но я думал, что к этому моменту мы уже оставим всё это позади. Думал, что уже будем снова разговаривать. Что было, то прошло... Но, видимо, нет. Никто из нас даже не пытался. Мы всегда были довольно упрямы. Я даже не видел тебя в районе Сохо, или хоть какую-то демоническую активность. Может, ты и вовсе больше не живёшь в Лондоне. Кто знает? Я точно нет._  
_Мне кажется, писать это тебе - довольно глупо. Я не смогу отправить тебе письмо, да и не планировал никогда этого делать. Люди бы назвали это некой формой психотерапии. Мне самому это кажется смешным, но вот, я сижу и продолжаю писать это письмо с полным намерением завершить его._  
_Думаю, мне хочется сказать, что я скучаю по тебе. Я скучаю по тебе, Кроули. Ангел скучает по демону. Вот уж правда, очко в твою пользу. Просто никто не понимает человечество. С точки зрения ангелов люди это не более чем глупые мыши, мчащиеся сквозь божественный лабиринт. Они не понимают, насколько прекрасными могут быть люди. Гавриил никогда бы не придумал французские блинчики, или семью, или книги, или что означает любовь. Что на самом деле означает любовь. Гавриил, как и любой другой ангел, знает лишь определение этого слова. Они знают любовь Бога, который уважает всех созданий, пока это не идёт вразрез с непостижимым планом. Что ж, это нормально. Это хорошо. Это то, чего хочет Господь, полагаю. У меня тоже есть эта любовь. Правда, есть, но когда я вижу глаза матери, держащей на руках своего ребёнка в первый раз, переплетённые пальцы возлюбленных на вечерней прогулке, да даже просто дружеское перешучивание между старыми друзьями на ланче, там гораздо больше любви, чем они себе представляют. Они не знают красоты этой любви, и как часто люди выбирают любовь, когда у них есть выбор. Эта красота, возможно, заставляет меня оставаться здесь, и я знаю, тебя тоже._  
_Мы с Оскаром говорили об этом. О красоте вещей. О созидании ради созидания. О лучшем, что человек может сделать и достичь. Он был такой весёлый. Думаю, он бы понравился тебе. У меня имеется парочка подписанных первых изданий его произведений, я дам тебе почитать, если увижу снова. Он был таким задорным и умным, Кроули. В первый раз заговорив с ним, я уже знал, что он сделает историю, и да, может, и были совершены небольшие чудеса для гарантии, но это к делу не относится. Он был так великолепен, Кроули. Так великолепен._  
_Это сделало разлуку с тобой чуть легче. Он даже любил вино так же сильно, как ты, а это достижение, за которое ещё нужно побороться. Но его здесь больше нет. Оскар в тюрьме, и сомневаюсь, что после всего случившегося он останется здесь. Не знаю, что с ним случилось, но знаю, что не будет ничего хорошего. Эта ситуация по-настоящему ужасна. Это похоже на ещё одно напоминание, что, будучи таким прекрасным, человечество может оказываться и настолько ужасающим. Он был просто влюблённым человеком. Так уж вышло, что он был влюблён в другого мужчину, а люди нынче не очень любят такое. Мне бы хотелось думать, что Небеса не против такого. Я, например, не против, но чем дольше я нахожусь на Земле, тем глубже осознаю различия между собой и Небесами._  
_Это пугает меня, Кроули. Пугает так сильно, что иногда я едва могу заставить себя оставаться здесь. Мне делается дурно от мысли о падении или другой каре от рук Небес._  
_Время от времени я думаю о том, что если бы я просто вернулся на Небеса, игнорируя всё, что узнал и любил на Земле, и вёл бы себя как ангел, как настоящий ангел - насколько проще была бы жизнь. Иметь возможность просто существовать и быть в безопасности, но это было бы весьма кошмарное существование, разве нет? Я лишь променяю свой страх на всепоглощающее одиночество. Я этого никогда не сделаю, но нельзя отрицать соблазна. Кроме того, мне нужно попробовать ещё слишком много еды и прочесть слишком много книг._  
_Плюс ещё одно очко в твою пользу - я бы так сильно скучал по тебе. Ты - единственный, кто меня по-настоящему понимает, хотя, конечно, я ни за что не скажу тебе этого в лицо. Меня пугает та привязанность, что я ощущаю к тебе. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы её не было, но она есть. Она проскальзывает в мой разум и не хочет уходить. Я довольно фиговый ангел, да? Не знаю, ощущаешь ли ты нечто похожее. Если начистоту, то я даже не знаю, способен ли ты вообще на такие чувства. Но ничего, то, что ты не можешь ответить взаимностью, помогает мне в долгосрочной перспективе, очко Небесам. Мы по разные стороны, прирождённые враги, однако, думаю, мы можем стать заклятыми друзьями. Это новый термин, над которым я работаю. Мне нравится._  
  
_Твой дражайший и старейший заклятый друг,_  
_Азирафаэль_  
  
  
Прежде чем Кроули успел осознать, что только что прочёл, он услышал шаги ангела на лестнице. Быстро сложив письмо, он сунул его в задний карман.  
\- Это сладкое белое, урожая 1907-го года, что я берёг для... - ангел замолчал и бросил на демона весьма обеспокоенный взгляд. - Ах, Кроули, всё в порядке? Ты выглядишь так, словно привидение увидел!  
Демон засунул руку в задний карман, коснувшись письма, и улыбнулся Азирафаэлю.  
\- Всё хорошо, ангел. На самом деле, всё чудесно.


End file.
